Heredero al trono: El reino Saiyayin
by Domi92
Summary: Vegeta & bulma la prueba definitiva y máxima de su amor... ¿que estarías dispuesto a hacer por la mujer que amas?
1. El inicio de mis problemas

**Nota del autor: Dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es todo creación del maestro toriyama.**

Dicho esto, les aclaro que esta es una historia ambientada en el mundo de dragon ball z, basada principalmente en vegeta y bulma, con algunos personajes creados por mi loca mente.

Les ruego me dejen sus reviews, ya que esta es mi primera historia y quiero saber si logro encantar a alguno de ustedes con mi primer capitulo y dejarlos con ganas de leer el siguiente.

**Saludos, Domi**

* * *

**El inicio de mis problemas.**

_Un día como cualquier otro en la C.C, vegeta entrenando, Bulma en el laboratorio junto al Dr briefs. Bunny en la cocina junto a Trunks( de aproximadamente 4 años), cocinando unos pastelillos para el "apuesto joven Vegeta", Trunks solo aprovechaba la oportunidad para comer las deliciosas cosas que su abuela preparaba._

_Un estruendoso ruido se percibe en al exterior de la casa, vegeta en pose de ataque, al sentir un ki nuevo y poderoso afuera, sale de la cámara de gravedad, En ese momento, Bulma, Bunny, Trunks y el Dr briefs llegan a ver qué sucede, cuando una presencia desciende de la nave y los mira con cara de superioridad._

_Un alienígena con forma humanoide, de color azul y pelo amarillo, ríe ante la imagen que aparece frente a él_

**-Muy bien, esto será más sencillo de lo que imaginé… tooooda la familia reunida, solo me tomará unos segundos llevar a cabo mi misión.**

_Con determinación Vegeta se pone frente a su familia, protegiéndolos de la amenaza, rojo de furia y con una ceja enarcada le dice al recién llegado _**\- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres insecto para venir a insultarme?**

**-¡Ohh, perdón, Olvidé las formalidades!, Mi nombre es Boltrus, Vengo desde el planeta Camilion para acabar contigo, patético pequeño príncipe.**

_Esta declaración hizo hervir la sangre a vegeta quien en un rápido movimiento lanzó un golpe al recién llegado, por lo inesperado del movimiento boltrus salió disparado algunos metros, poniéndose de pie rápidamente para enfrentar al saiyayin._

**-Si quieres acabar conmigo, entonces pelea maldita sabandija**

_Dicho esto los señores briefs corrieron dentro de la casa arrastrando a Trunks con ellos para protegerle de lo que estaba sucediendo. Bulma con determinación en sus ojos se quedo de pie allí, dándole a entender a vegeta, quien la estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo, que no se iría._

**-ohh príncipe, dije que quiero "acabar contigo " y precisamente eso es lo que haré, solo que no de la forma en la que esperas.-**_ Dicho esto Boltrus se volteó en un rápido movimiento hacia bulma, la tomó por el cuello y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el saiyayin se tensara de rabia por no haber previsto el movimiento, bulma con el rostro lleno de miedo vio a vegeta , iba a gritar su nombre, pero se desmayó al tiempo en que un choque eléctrico llegaba a su espalda y un grito de dolor salía de sus labios_.**\- Ahora si nos disculpas, debemos irnos, si quieres a tu humana de vuelta ¡deberás pelear por ella, Adios!.-** _Tan rápido como dijo esto, la nave desapareció dejando a vegeta convertido en Super Saiyayin preparado para la batalla , sin tener ni la mas mínima idea de qué hacer._

**-BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_Grito con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo de rodillas preso por la desesperación de no saber donde encontrarla._

* * *

_Les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo..._

"-Hola soy goku!, ¿donde se habran llevado a bulma?, vegeta está buscando sin encontrar algun indicio que nos lleve a su paradero

_El proximo capitulo de Heredero al trono: El reino Saiyayin será. ¿Dónde estás bulma?"_

_-_Callate kakaroto!, demonios bulma, ¿dónde te metiste?

-Vegeta no seas tan pesado conmigo, todos estamos preocupados por bulma

-Arghhh, como sea insecto.

-Papá ¿encontrarás a mamá?

-Si Trunks, la encontraremos, lo juro por mi honor saiyayin

* * *

_Ya saben lo que viene **¿review?**_


	2. ¿Dónde estás Bulma?

**Nota del autor: Dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es todo creación del maestro toriyama.**

Dicho esto, les aclaro que esta es una historia ambientada en el mundo de dragon ball z, basada principalmente en vegeta y bulma, con algunos personajes creados por mi loca mente.

Les ruego me dejen sus reviews, ya que esta es mi primera historia y quiero saber si logro encantar a alguno de ustedes!

**Saludos, Domi**

* * *

¿Dónde estás Bulma?

Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente en corporación cápsula y las cosas no han cambiado mucho, aún no se tienen pistas de Bulma, la búsqueda del planeta Camilion (mencionado por Boltrus a vegeta) por parte del Dr Brief aún no da buenos resultados.

"-Pensamientos de vegeta-"

Demonios ha pasado una semana y no tenemos ningún indicio de donde pueda estar la mujer gritona, Trunks ha probado ser un digno hijo del príncipe de los saiyayin y no ha mostrado tristeza o dolor frente a los idiotas que le preguntan como está, se ha mantenido firme, ha hecho las preguntas que necesita saber cuándo cree oportuno, pese a que cumplirá cinco años, el mocoso sigue siendo muchísimo más inteligente que muchos de los "amigos " de Bulma, sobretodo que el idiota de kakaroto y la sabandija de yamcha. Sé que está triste, aunque quiera esconderlo sus ojos lo delatan, tiene la misma mirada de su madre cuando algo la entristece, además que su abuela me ha dicho que ha llorado preguntando por su mamá.

Estoy atrapado en un punto en el que no veo atisbo de alguna pista que me lleve a mi estúpida mujer, porque tiene que ser tan testaruda, ¿Por qué no podía solo irse con sus padres cuando tuvo la oportunidad?, Sonrío al recordar lo terca que es la mujer, quizás eso es lo que me llevo a fijarme en ella desde un principio, la forma que tiene de ser, aquella determinación y valentía, pese a que es gritona y vulgar, es la única que ha podido conmigo, todo comenzó en namek, luego aquel día que me invitó a vivir a su casa, pero definitivamente lo que me cautivó de ella fue el hecho de que desde ese día que volví del espacio buscando a kakaroto, me obligó a darme un baño, dándome una camiseta rosada con "Bad Man" escrito en la espalda supe que esa mujer era dueña de una singular fortaleza que me dejó anonadado, recuerdo haber dicho que era una camisa horrenda y ella se burlo de mí riendo diciendo "Ay, te ves muy bien así", para luego invitarme a esperar a kakaroto junto a ellos en su casa, aquello me descolocó, pero no tenía donde más ir, eso era cierto y quería indudablemente encontrar a kakaroto antes que nadie.

Desde ahí nuestra historia se basaba en entrenamientos y regaños, robots rotos y prototipos nuevos, yamcha la sabandija y sus constantes peleas y engaños a bulma, ella triste por lo sucedido y poco a poco buscando conocer más sobre los saiyayin por su innata curiosidad, también para hacer mejores prototipos y de paso acercarse más a mí, ya que como me confesó una vez, le intrigaba mi forma de ser. Como a veces si parecía que le prestaba atención y luego me desaparecía, ella estaba desconcertada por mi actitud.

Bulma… sonrío al recordar sus caricias, su perfume y la forma en que suele dominarme cuando solo estamos los 2…  
¡Maldición!, tengo que encontrarla, sigo pensando quién demonios es Boltrus y quiere conseguir de mi, solo espero que el viejo Briefs logre dar con el paradero del planeta Camilion…

En eso Entra el doctor briefs al patio y se acerca donde vegeta se encontraba pensando y le dice

**-Vegeta, he encontrado el planeta!**

* * *

_Les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo..._

"-Hola soy goku!, ¡Al parecer localizamos el paradero de bulma!,esperemos que las coordenadas nos lleven a su paradero

_El proximo capitulo de Heredero al trono: El reino Saiyayin será. "El viaje"_

_-¿papá crees que Vegeta logre encontrar al Bulma?_

_-No lo se Gohan, pero debemos confiar en el._


	3. El viaje

"El viaje"

Al momento en que el viejo Briefs llegó a decirme que había encontrado el planeta, sentí como si mi cuerpo hubiese vuelto a tener ese ardor y adrenalina previa a una pelea, iría, encontraría a mi mujer y la traería de vuelta, tal y como había prometido.

Tenía mis capsulas preparadas y había entrenado para este momento en forma maniática y casi sin dormir, de cualquier manera, siempre me ha costado conciliar el sueño sin Bulma a mi lado, acostumbrado a estar al pendiente de alguna variación de su ki y también para saber si algún patético insecto intentaba hacerle daño.

Jamas lo admitiría a viva voz, pero siempre vigilo a mi familia, donde sea que se encuentren, busco variaciones de su ki y reviso los de aquellos que se encuentran a su alrededor, se ha vuelto costumbre y casi una mania .

Mientras pienso en esto, mi mente viaja a bulma, maldita mujer que me hace un ser débil y patético, es mi propio discurso para el mundo, pero la realidad es otra completamente diferente, ellos me hacen mejorar dia a dia , como guerrero y como individuo, ya no soy aquel sanguinario guerrero que lo unico que deseaba era acabar con la vida de kakaroto. Ahora,luego de haber aceptado y sobrellevado el hecho de que el hijo del tercera clase de kakaroto haya vencido al imbecil de cell, he descubierto que mi motivacion para entrenar es volverme mas fuerte para protegerlos, enseñarle a trunks de su linaje y su especie, instruirlo en combate y enseñarle que debe proteger aun a cuesta de su vida a su madre, que eso es lo que hace un guerrero, luchar.

Emprendo el rumbo a la nave que me llevará al planeta camilion,el viejo briefs ya ha organizado todo e inscrito las coordenadas en la maquina de comandos de la nave, me ha comentado que dado los ajustes que bulma a hecho a este prototipo en particular, todo esto luego de que regresé del espacio, en aquel viaje cuando logre convertirme en super saiyayin, llegar a mi destino me tomará solo 3 días. Tendré tiempo para entrenar en la camara de gravedad que la mujer integró a la nave durante ese tiempo, tambien me he empacado comida y algunas semillas del ermitaño que conseguí gracias a gohan, aunque odie admitirlo el chico fue de gran ayuda...

/flashback de vegeta/

Casa de los son, 5 días atras.

-¿como que han secuestrado a bulma?

-Ya te lo he explicado insecto, ahora necesito tu ayuda para conseguir algunas semillas del gato inepto ese. ¿puedes hacer eso,o es demasiada presion para tu cerebro?

-Por supuesto que lo haré vegeta, pero dime, ¿que planeas hacer?

-arghhhh, solo te respondo porque necesito de tu ayuda, ya que el gato no me quizo entregar las condenadas semillas,pues, es obvio, ire por la mujer gritona, nadie deja en medio de un combate al principe saiyayin, se roba a su mujer y vive para contarlo. Si, el imbecil azul me tomó con la guardia baja, no esperaba ese movimiento, ¿que clase de sabandija hace eso? pero yo solo cometo un error , la proxima vez que lo vea lo mataré con mis propias manos.

\- Entiendo vegeta, iré por la semillas a la torre del maestro karim, al regresar pasaré por CC, para entregartelas y ver si puedo ayudar en algo mas. ¡adios!

-Mhpp.

/fin del flashback/

Con ese recuerdo fui a la cocina, me despedí de trunks y subí la nave, afortunadamente el crío no hizo un e escándalo porque me fuí, solo se limito a escuchar lo que le dije, asintió en señal de aprobación y no dijo nada, pero en el ultimo momento...

-Papa!-gritó, me voltee y lo vi correr hacia mi con sus brazos estirados, una sonrisa ladina se formó en mi rostro, este enano es en personalidad una mescla perfecta entre mi mujer y yo, escucharlo decir mi nombre antes de que saliera por la puerta es exactamemte el mismo movimiento que su madre solía hacer antes de que me viera partir a un combate o al espacio, me entregaba un abrazo tan íntimo y profundo que parecía que no fuese a soltarme jamás, yo aprovechaba ese momento para embriagarme de su aroma y aquello me daba tranquilidad.

Ahora el mocoso hace lo mismo, deberé hablar con bulma de estas muestras de debilidad en mi hijo.

-Trunk, eres un saiyayin fuerte y digno hijo de la casa real, algún dia seras el principe saiyayin, debes aprender a comportarte como tal, estaa mueatras de afecto son inaceptables.-contraproducentemente mientras le decia esto, pus mi mano sobre su cabello y le revolví el pelo dandole animos.

*En algún lugar del universo.

Una nave viaja rapidamente por la galaxia, sus ocupantes parecen ser todos seres de aspecto humanoide ,pero con la piel azul y el cabello amarillo, en una celda en el fondo de la nave se encuentra bulma, han pasado 7 dias desde su partida de la tierra y por lo que le explicaron los "amables y dulces guardias" que la custodian, solo es cuestion de minutos para que se produzca el aterrizaje en el planeta camilion.

-la humana ha dejado de gritar mi señor boltrus-dijo un soldado con aspecto reptiliano.

-buen trabajo reetresh, sabía que la humana no podría resistir mucho tiempo las descargas de electricidad en su cuerpo y caeria inconciente denuevo. Estamos a cuestion de minutos para aterrizar, al llegar, ya sabes lp que debes hacer con la terricola.

-Señor , ¿está seguro de querer presentarla ante su majestad?

\- Ya te lo he dicho reetresh, debemos congraciarnos con él si queremos ser parte de la casa real cuando acabe con Vegeta.

Les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo...

"-Hola soy goku!, Vegeta emprendio rumbo hacia camilion, estoy seguro que encontrará a bulma!, por favor bulma, resiste hasta que vegeta vaya por ti!

El proximo capitulo de Heredero al trono: El reino Saiyayin será. "Los peores días de mi vida"

\- ¡vamos papá , yo se que puedes regresar con mi mamá a salvo!


End file.
